Milk and Cookies, Potter Style
by vamp-kisses
Summary: I groaned opening my eyes and finding my son beaming down at me! “Guess what?” “What?” “Daaaddyy, you have to guess!” Albus said pouting. “Em….. Did Santa come early?” I ask grinning, when I heard Ginny snort beside be and mutter something that sound
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up!" Someone squealed excitedly from the other end of the room before I heard feet pit pat over our bedroom floor and felt something fall on our bed, and start shaking me.

"Get up! Get up!"

"What is it Albus?" I groaned opening my eyes and finding my son beaming down at me!

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daaaddyy, you have to guess!" Albus said pouting.

"Em….. Did Santa come at day early?" I ask grinning, when I heard Ginny snort beside be and mutter something that sounded like "You wish!"

"Noooo! It snowed!" Albus said pointing out the window and starting to jump excitedly, making the bed squeak as it bounced up and down due to our bobbing son.

Looking out the window I saw that the ground had been cover in a thick layer of snow that sparkle as the now rising sun's light hit it!

"Can we go out side? Please?" Albus said looking at me hopefully.

"Yes you can! Bu-"

"Yahoo! I'm going to go tell James!" Albus said interrupting me, before getting up and starting to get of the bed.

"Albus! Let me finish, you can go out side but you have to wait till after breakfast."

"But Daaad."

"No buts! Now go get dresses, your Mom and I will be right down."

"Okay! But hurry up!' Albus said jumping of the bed and running out of the room.

"Do I really have to get up now?" Ginny asked from beside me, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm afraid so, love!" I said leaning forward and giving her a kiss on her forehead before pulling the blanket off me and putting my bare feet on the cool ground.

"I guess we do! Or else Albus will be back with reinforcements, you know how he is when it snows!" Ginny said stretching and walking into the bathroom.

"And I was hoping I wouldn't have to get up this early till Christmas morning!" I muttered to myself as I pulled a Weasley sweater over my head and looked over to the clock beside my bed which read 7:13 am.

Ginny's POV

"Breakfast!" I called from the kitchen some 15 minuets later.

"Mamma?"

"Yes, honey."

"I can't reach my sweater, can you help me get it down?" Lily said walking in to the room holding her blue bunny Snuggles under her arm.

"Of course! Just give Mommy a sec, okay honey?"

"Kay!" Lily said sitting down at the table and laying Snuggles down in front of her.

"Boys! Are you coming?" I called again.

"Coming Mom!"

James slowly walked into the room hands in his pockets and sat down at the table yawning.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A little bit yeah! But I can't wait to go outside! Me and Albus are going to build the best snow fort ever!" He said he's eyes lighting up.

"That sounds exciting." I said placing a bowel of porridge in front of him and Lily.

"Awe Mom, do we have to have porridge?"

"Yes James you do, I think you have had quite enough of unhealthy food, with Christmas around the corner, so I expect you to eat that!" I said sternly.

"Morning Mom, what's for breakfast?" Albus said bounding into the kitchen and sitting down beside James.

"Porridge." James grumbled. As I also sat a bowl down in front of Albus.

"I wonder what's taking your father so long?' I said taking a spoonful of porridge and putting it in my mouth.

"Morning kids!" Harry said coming into the kitchen and ruffling James's hair, and giving Lily a kiss on the kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy! Daddy me and Albus are going to built the best snow forever!" James said once again, launching himself into explaining how he and Albus were going to build it.

"Mamma?" Lily said pulling on my sleeve.

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you help me build a snow man, and will Daddy help too?"

"Sure I will Lily and I'm sure you Dad will help you too!" I said smiling at her.

"Dada, will you help me and Mamma build a snow man?" Lily said looking over at her Dad with her identical green eyes.

"Your going to build a snowman? They're soooo boring, snow forts are so much better!" Albus said.

"No there not, I like snowmen!" Lily said glaring at her two elder brothers and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boys!" Harry said getting up and putting his bowl into the sink.

"Harry can you help the boys put on their winter coats and make sure that they are dressed warm enough while I go help Lily?" I asked getting up.

"Sure, we'll meet you outside!" Harry said giving me a quick kiss and heading out of the kitchen with the boys in tow.

"Okay! Come on Lily lets get your sweater." I said taking her hand and heading back up stairs to her room.

Harry's POV

"Okay boys, were do want to build the snow fort?" I asked them, stepping into the crunchy snow that now cover the big back yard of our house in Godric's Hollow.

After the war, me and Ginny had fixed the house up, because this small sleepy town was perfect to rise a family in.

At first it has been hard for me, walk into the house but slowly it got better!

The house had a nice big back yard, with a creek at the other end of it, the creek was perfect in the summer for when the kids were too hot they could always go down there in play in the cool water.

The yard was also surround by nice high tree so that we could play Quidditch, with out any nosy Muggle seeing us.

"Dad, are you coming? Me and Al need help with the first part of our snow fort, it has to be done before Mum and Lily come out so that we can get them with some snow balls!"

"Now guys what have me and your Mum told you about throwing snowballs at Lily?" I asked looking at both of them sternly in turn.

"But Daddy, just one? Pleeaaaseee!"

"No! But you can try and get your Mum, don't tell her I told her that!" I said adding the last part in an undertone.

"Yeah, lets get Mum!" James said, high fifing with Albus, before staring to make snow balls.

"Ok here's the plan, when Mum comes out we………."

Smiling to myself, I walked away, leaving the boys to plan the attack on their Mum.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

Ginny's POV

We spent most of the day outside playing in the snow. Albus and James got me in the back with some snowballs, which led to a snowball fight.

Lily ended up hitting James in the face with a snowball, I wish that I had had my camera there because the look on James's face was just brilliant!

A couple hours later we went back inside, we were all soaked to the bone, cold and hungry!

After a nicely warming soup, hot coco and a couple drying charms they were all back outside with Harry while I got everything ready for when Ron and Hermione came over with Rose and Hugo to make ginger bread houses.

"Mom! Mom! You have to come and see our snow fort, it's really cool and it has two entrances and everything." James said bursting into the kitchen.

"Coming honey, just give me a second to put on my snow boots."

"Wow it looks great! Did Dad help you, or did you do all by your self?" I asked, taking a sleeping Lily out of Harry's arms.

"Nope, they did it all alone!" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and smiling at me.

"That's right, we did it all by ourselves." Albus said grinning proudly.

"That's great guys, it's one of the best you've built yet!" I said studying the pretty big snow fort that stood before me with big pieces of ice as windows.

"Well I hate to be a party pooper, but Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione should be here any moment, and I would really like it if you guys could all be dressed in clean and dry clothed before they get here." I continued after I finished looking at it.

"But Mom…"

"No buts, you have been out here all day, now lets go get changed and then we can make ginger bread houses." I said heading back towards the house with a still sleeping Lily in my arms.

"Come on guys." I heard Harry call behind me as I walked up the stairs to get Lily out of her wet clothes.

"Mamma, is Hugo coming?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes he is." I said helping her into her teddy bear PJs.

"Do you think Mione will read me and Hugo a story?" Lily said her eyes lighting up.

"If you ask her I bet she will." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, I love you Mamma!" She said hugging me quickly and then running out of the room.

After hanging her dried clothes into her closet, I walked back to the kitchen to check on the pieces of ginger bread houses I was baking.

"They're here! They're here!" James yelled, running to the door, and out into the snow.

"Hey Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, what's up Hugo, Rose?" I heard him ask as I went over to the still open door.

"Hey James, did you have fun in the snow?"

"Yup, Al and I built the best snow fort ever!" James said.

"Hello Ron, why don't you come inside?" I asked looking up at the sky and watching the snow fall.

"Hey little sis how's it going?" Ron said hugging me.

"Fine, just a little bit tired Albus dragged me and Harry out of bed at around 7 this morning." I said hugging him back before turning to Hermione to give her a hug too.

"Well I hope you don't fall asleep in one of the candy bowls!" Ron said giving me an evil grin.

"I'm not that tired you git!" I said smacking him on the arm before leaving him to go talk to Harry.

"So how are you Hermione, I haven't seen you in over three weeks now." I said turning to her after I had gotten the cookie sheets with the pieces of the ginger bread houses on them.

"I've been fine, Ron's been busy working as always, we went to the Burrow a couple of days ago. Molly's already all excited about the family gets together on Christmas!" She said helping me lay out the ginger bread houses.

"James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo you can start your ginger bread house now." I called up the stairs after me and Hermione has laid every thing out.

"Mom will you help me decorate my house?" Hugo said climbing in to his chair.

"You can start decorating and I'll help you later, okay?"

"Okay." Hugo said pulling a bowl full of sprinkles towards him.

"Hugo we have to set up the ginger bread houses first before you can decorate them." Hermione said.

15 minuets and 5 sticky kids later the houses were finally up and ready for decorating. And the kid started piling candy on them with much excitement!

"Hey honey time to go!" Ron said poking his head into the living room where I and Hermione were sitting and talking quietly as not to wake up a sleeping Hugo and Lily. They still had a little icing sugar on their faces, and had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap after she had finished reading them a story.

"Coming Ron." Hermione said, carefully putting Lily off her lap and taking Hugo into her arms.

After a quick backward glance at Lily, I quietly left the room to say goodbye.

"See you guys on the 25th!" Harry said giving everyone a last hug before putting his arm around my waist.

"Yup see you then mate!" Ron said taking a sleepy Rose out to the car were Hermione was already waiting.

"Well that was an eventful day, huh?" Harry said closing the door.

"Yes it was! Could you make sure the boys brush there teeth and put on their PJs while I put Lily to bed?" I asked him, after giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Sure."

"Thanks!" I said walking back into the living room to get Lily.

"Man am I ever going to be tired tomorrow when we get the Christmas Tree!" Harry sighed beside me as he laid down in bed some twenty minuets later.

"You'll be fine, we aren't leaving till 11 so you'll have plenty of time to sleep in." I said giving him a silly smile in the dark room before cuddling myself into my warm blankets.

I remember Harry putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close before softly whispering in my ear. "Night Ginny, love you!"

"I love you too!" I whispered back before falling into a much welcomed sleep!

A/N Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! I would really like it if you would tell me what you think, I always love reviews so make my day and review!


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY'S POV

HARRY'S POV

"Okay kids, let's go find a tree!" I said as I stepped out of our car, and shut the door behind me.

We had driven out into the wilderness on some lonely back road to find a Christmas tree. This was my favorite part about Christmas! I loved walking through the forest with my family, looking for the perfect tree, before making a fire and having cookies and hot coco.

"Yay! Come on Dad hurry up!" Albus said, jumping up and down in front of me.

"Albus relax, the trees won't walk away." Ginny said coming up behind me with Lily.

Smiling at them both I opened the trunk and took out our old saw that we had gotten from Mr. Weasly on our first Christmas after me and Ginny were married.

"Okay everyone, let's go." I said starting to head up the narrow dirt road that was covered in a thick layer of white untouched snow.

"Come on James lets go find the best tree ever!" Albus called running past me and almost slipping in the snow.

"Wait for me, I want to help too!" Lily yelled, trying to catch up with the boys.

Smiling to myself I stopped to wait for Ginny as I watched James, Albus and Lily walk up the road stopping now and then to look at a tree.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find a tree this year?" I asked turning to Ginny and putting an arm around her waist.

"I don't know, but I don't think it will be long till they will start arguing about which tree is better." She said smiling up at me.

"Yes that will be interesting to watch." I said grinning down at her.

"So, find anything yet kids?" I asked a while later after we had reached them again.

"Yes! Me and Albus found one that really pretty but James doesn't like it. He thinks our tree need to be bigger!" Lily said glaring at James.

"Which one is it?"

"This one, isn't it the best ever?" Albus said pulling me by the sleeve to a very big and pretty nice tree.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too big? I don't think I would fit into our living room, but I can measure it."

"See, I told you, we can't get a bigger one because it wouldn't fit!" Lily said sticking her tong out at James.

"Lily be nice, okay."

"Okay mum."

"Well if we cut it a little bit higher then usual then it should just fit into our living room. So who thinks we should get this one?" I asked walking back over to where everyone was standing.

"I want to get! I want to get it!" Albus yelled starting to jump up and down again.

"Al, relax." Ginny said putting a hand on his shoulder

"James, what do you think?" I asked turning to him.

"Well….. I guess it isn't that bad, and it will look really good in the corner by the window!"

"Okay, it looks like we have our tree!" I said grinning and walking over to it again.

Taking the saw out of its guard I started to cut a little bit under the line that I had mark so that we would still had some room to work with it when we got home.

"Watch where it's going to fall Harry, you don't want it to fall on you!" Ginny called as I started cutting the tree.

"I'll be careful!" I called back still sawing.

The tree was shaking quite a lot form my strong saw movements and then I heard a small cracking and the next thing I knew was that the tree had fallen on me.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny choked out as she doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I called back, laughing too.

"Well this is our tree this year ." I said standing the tree up one the road, after I had dragged it out of the bush.

"Looks pretty good to me, what do you think kids?" I asked

"I like it; it's going to look awesome when it's decorated!" Albus said, his face lighting up with excitement.

"Okay, who's going to help me bring this tree back to the car?"

"Me!" three voice yelled scrambling to get a hole of a part of the tree.

"Attention and…. Right, Left, Right Left…." I said starting to head back to the out silver minivan that was parked a little ways down the road.

"Well that was easy!" I said join Ginny by the fire after I had attached the tree to the top of the car.

Taking a hot cup of hot coco from her I started warming my hands on the fire that she had just stared with a little bit of wood and a flick of her wand.

"Yup it was, now we only have to set it up and decorate it…… And I still have to rap some presents before Christmas." Ginny said leaning her head on my shoulder and sighing heavily.

"I really like Christmas but it is quite a bit of work to get it all ready for the kids."

"Yeah but it worth it to see all their excited faces on the 25th, thank god we're going to mum's for Christmas dinner though or else I'd be freaking out right now!" Ginny said chuckling.

"You'd be fine, but it will be nice to see the family again I haven't seen Gorge or Bill in a while."

"Yeah, and the kids- hey what was that?" Ginny cried abruptly turning around.

"What? What is it? What's wrought?"

"One of our dear little children just hit me right in the back of the head with a snow ball." She said scooping up snow and walking slowly over to the trees on the other side of the road.

Following her I also pick up some snow and batted it into a ball. I saw a slight movement on my right and turned in that direction quickly before throwing a snowball at the person who was peeking out from behind the tree, laughing.

It hit James right in the shoulder but just as I was bending down to get some more snow a snow ball came whizzing through the air and hit me right in the neck where the snow slowly slipped down the back of my shirt.

"Everyone inside and out of those wet clothes. Me and your dad will bring the tree in later." Ginny said as the car stopped in front of our house.

Slamming the car doors behind us we all trudged towards the house, we were all socked from the hour long snowball fight we had just had. On the way back it had started snowing again, it now drifted down on us as we entered the warm and cozy house.

"Mamma, can you help me get my gloves off?" Lily asked coming out of her room.

"Mum's not here right now, but I can take them off for you, okay?" I said kneeling down in front of her.

"Okay, daddy." She said holding out her hands in front of her so that I could pull the wet gloves of her small hands.

"Where's mum, daddy?"

"She's taking a shower to warm up a little. Come on lets get you out of the rest of those wet clothes." I said taking her back to her room.

"But why can't we decorate the tree now?" Albus whined looking up at the tree that we had just set up.

"Because its a family tradition, you don't get to see how the tree looks decorated till Christmas morning. You know that Albus, beside it makes it even more exciting!" Ginny said sternly.

"I know, I was just hopping we could change that tradition this year! Boy, now I really can't wait till Christmas..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Lily we'll start with you

"Okay Lily we'll start with you." Harry said handing an excited and beaming Lily a brightly rapped Christmas present.

Hiding a yawn behind my hand, I smiled as I watched her eyes go wide as she saw what she had got.

"Me and daddy have decided that you are old enough now to start flying and playing Quidditch, so we thought we would give you these to get started." I said looking at the small Quidditch gloves she now held in one hand and the small golden snitch that had her name engraved on the side in the other hand.

"Thank you, mummy, daddy!" She said hugging us tightly in turn.

"Your welcome sweetheart, now all you need it a broom." I said winking at Harry who grinned back at me.

"Can you hurry up? I want to open presents too!" Albus said looking longingly at all the presents just waiting to be unwrapped.

"Relax Albus." I said handing him a present.

"I wonder what it is!" He said ripping the paper off the present.

"Wow, cool! Thanks, I always love playing with this when we go to see Rose and Hugo. Now I can play with it at home too!" He said beaming down at the box of Lego he held in he's hand.

"I wonder how muggles can come up with things like that?" Harry said look at the box.

"Your starting to sound like my dad!" I laughed looking through the presents to find the one me and Harry had decided to give James first.

"What is it?" James asked as he pulled the silvery cloak out of the rapping.

"This is something that used to belong to me and to your grandfather before that. It's an invisibility cloak! This is something I want you to have for now, but I want you to promise me that you will use it wisely!" Harry said sternly.

"An, an invisibility cloak? Cool!" James said jumping up and then throwing the cloak over himself, and were he had just stood only seconds before we only saw the wall with the pictures of me and Harry's wedding on it.

"That is so wicked!" James said from somewhere on my left.

"I'm happy you like it!" Harry said beaming now too.

After a while I got up to fix the candles that were burning on our Christmas tree I was happy the way it look this year. Me and Harry had stayed up till midnight decorating it with red ornaments and a red and gold ribbon that ran slowly up and around the tree till it reached the top were a golden star was perched.

We spent the rest of the morning sitting around the tree exchanging presents and eating Christmas cookies.

The kids along with Harry had made me a scrapbook filled with picture starting from the time me and Harry had started dating and leading to the day we got our tree. I absolutely loved it!

I had given Harry a book on all the newest tips to confuse your opponent while playing Quidditch, he really liked it and couldn't wait to try them out on Ron.

"Do you guys ever grow up?" I asked him as he leafing through the book.

"No!" He said looking up and grinning at me.

"Mum, can we all take our new brooms to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Albus asked an hour later as we were getting ready to leave for the Borrow.

"If your careful you can." I said buttoning up Lily's jackets.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Harry asked stepping up to our large fire place with a bowl of flow powder in his hands.

"Daddy, daddy can I go first?" Lily asked jumping up and down in front of him.

"Yes you can, Lily. Do you still remember how to do it?"

"Yes I do daddy, you take a hand full of that stuff and then you step into the fire place and say The Borrow."

"Good, okay are you ready?"

"Yup!" She said taking a hand full of flow powder and stepping into the fire place, giving us one last big grin she yelled "THE BORROW!" and was gone in a mass of green flames.

"Ginny!" My mum shrieked as I stepped out of the fire place and the next thing I new was that I had been engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't! Breath!" I gasped.

"Sorry dear. Harry!" She exclaimed letting me go and turning to hug Harry who had just appeared.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said untangling himself from her arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?"

"Sorry Mrs- er Molly. Is everyone else here already?" Harry asked noticing the fullness of the room.

"Yes they are you are the last to arrive."

"Hey ya mate, how's it going?" Ron asked walking over to us with two glasses of Butterbeer in his hands.

"Not bad how about you?" Harry asked taking both glasses out of his hands and handing one to me.

"Not bad either!"

"Daddy when are we going to do presents?" Hugo asked running up to Ron and tugging on his sleeve.

"In a sec, we just have to wait till everyone is ready." Ron said.

"He just finished opening his presents and hour ago and now he can't wait to open more!" Ron said rolling his eyes at us.

"Yes Ron he takes after you!" I laughed smacking him on the arm.

"Hay that's not nice, this is suppose to be the season of love!" He said in a mocked hurt voice.

"Ronald, can you come her for a minuet and help me hand out our presents to everyone." Hermione said waving at me.

"Coming," He called back giving us one last grin before walking over to her.

"Well here we go, more presents!" I said taking Harry by the arm and leading him by the arm into the living room were I started to hand out presents too.

"Mummy, mummy guess what Uncle Charlie gave us?" Lily said excitedly.

"I don't know what did he give us Lily?"

"He gave us an entire Quidditch set! And Uncle George gave me a Pygmy Puff! " She said grinning up at me.

"Wow did you say thank you to them both?" I asked.

"Yup I did mummy!" She said giving me one last grin before running off to open more presents.

"Mum, mum!" Albus yelled running toward me.

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione gave me my own Wizards Chess set!"

"Wow Albus now you can practice when ever you want."

"Yeah isn't that just awesome? Hey James what did you get?"

"Well…. I got an entire box full of things from Uncle Georges Joke shop and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur gave me this HUGE bar of chocolate from France!"

"Wow cool, lets go see what Percy got for us." Albus said running of again with James close behind him.

"Hi Ginny, thanks for the new Broom!" Teddy said coming up to me.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it!" I said giving him a hug, "Are you having a good Christmas?"

"Yeah it's been great! Grandma really spoiled me this year!" He said smiling up at me.

"I bet she did!" I said ruffling his turquoise hair.

After talking to Teddy for a little while longer I sat down on the couch. I looked around watching everyone and spied George across the room I was going to have to have a word later with George about him giving my kids Joke Shop items!

"Mum this look delicious!" I said sitting down at the crowded dinner some hours later.

"Thank you Ginny dear, now tuck in everyone I hope you enjoy it!" She said beaming around at her large family.

"Before we begin I would like to say a few word if you don't mind Mrs. We- er Molly?" Harry said standing up.

"No of course I don't dear, go right ahead!"

"Well I just wanted to toast you all to a very very Merry Christmas!" Harry said raising his glass.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said together before starting to eat the feast Molly had prepared.

"Yes Merry Christmas!" I said to myself looking over at Harry and my children, this had been the best one yet, it had been a Christmas like no other!

**It's DONE!! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story has been a blast to write, please tell me what you think! R&R!!**


End file.
